


Baby Fever

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, then fluffyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: You find out you’re pregnant, and try and find a way to break it to everyone. Unfortunately, it does not go as planned.





	Baby Fever

You stared down at the positive pregnancy test in your hands with wide eyes. Although you weren’t planning on it, you couldn’t say that you weren’t happy. Unlike most of your family, you’d always wanted children, even after you became a vigilante. The problem was, you didn’t know how Jason would react.

You’d started dating about a year ago, and neither of you had yet to tell the family. You both liked privacy, and you knew that once you told them, there would be absolutely _none_. You suspected that Alfred already knew, but he didn’t push and you didn’t ask.

You had never once talked about children, and although you knew he loved them, he may not want some of his own.

You sighed and set the test on the table, placing a hand on your currently flat stomach. Tonight, you were supposed to be going to the manor to help Robin with patrol, as everybody was busy doing something else. You obviously couldn’t do that now, but at least the rest of them wouldn’t be back for a few days, so you had enough time to think about how to break the news.

* * *

 

You took a shaky breath in, then out. Standing on the front steps of the manor, you attempted to calm your nerves and a pounding heartbeat. You’d have to give Damian a reason as to why you couldn’t go out on patrol with him, and there was no point in making up excuses. You’d have to spill the beans sooner or later.

Finally, you brought up the courage to knock on the door, smiling when you were met with Alfred’s friendly face.

“Hello, Miss Y/N. It’s a pleasure to see you,” he said. You smiled and pulled him in for a hug. His warm smile and calming demeanor soothed your shaking a bit.

“You too, Alfred,” you replied as he led you towards the Grandfather clock. Slowly, you made your way down the steps, a small pit beginning to form in your stomach. You were only telling Damian and Alfred, and yet you still couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“So, I know that I said I would,” you began, glancing back at the elderly man. “But I can’t go out tonight.” He raised his eyebrows at you as you both reached the end of the staircase and proceeded on.

“That won’t be a problem, but if you don’t mind me asking, are you all right, Miss Y/N?” His brows were furrowed with worry, but right now you didn’t notice. If you didn’t go out then that would mean Damian would have to cover all of Gotham on his own, and that was nearly impossible. You anticipated Alfred being more concerned with that, rather than just blowing it off.

“But what about Damian?” You asked, stopping to turn around. A hint of a smile flashed across his face, and he gestured to the room before you. You finally looked around, and took a step back with a jolt. Gathered before you were Bruce and all of his sons. You suddenly felt very sick to your stomach.

“What’s going on? I thought you were all busy?” You questioned, a slight edge to your tone. You saw Jason quirk a brow in your peripheral vision, but carefully avoided his gaze. Bruce raised his eyebrows at you.

“We just got back. Is everything ok?” Your stomach was churning, and cool sweat began to bead upon your forehead.

“I’m.. yes, I’m fine,” you mumbled, looking at your feet. You hadn’t even told Jason yet, how were you supposed to tell everyone else as well! You gulped, panicking.

“I’m.. I’m pregnant.” Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was not supposed to happen.

Silence echoed throughout the room, and you looked at all the boys’ faces. You could tell Damian and Bruce were surprised, even though they attempted to hide it. The rest of them didn’t bother. Their jaws dropped, their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, and you saw Jason’s face pale in the corner of your eye.

“What?” Bruce managed to sputter out. “How… did this happen?” You glared at him.

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe I ate something funny,” you deadpanned. “How do you think, Bruce?” The panic was eating away at you now and you fought the urge to fidget. You refused to look at Jason, you didn’t want to see his expression.

Dick shot Bruce a dirty look. “That’s not what he meant, Y/N. We’re just.. surprised. I mean, it’s not every day that someone in the superhero community has a baby,” he said. Moving forward, he placed a reassuring hand around your shoulder, his face breaking out in a huge smile. “We’re happy for you!” The feeling in your stomach eased slightly, and you smiled back, leaning into him for a quick hug. When you pulled back, the whole room was upon you.

“Yeah, you’re going to be great!” Tim piped up excitedly. A hint of a smile was pulling at Bruce’s lips and he stepped forward, placing an awkward hand on your shoulder.

“They aren’t wrong, Y/N. I look forward to meeting the baby,” he said. Tim rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, hopefully he doesn’t adopt it,” he muttered, and Damian snickered. Bruce shot him a glare.

“Thanks, guys,” you mumbled.

“I suppose you will do a good job of mothering the child,” Damian piped up, and you chuckled. You reached down to ruffle your fingers through his hair affectionately, and he squirmed away from you. “Who will help you?”

You furrowed your brows. “What?” Damian raised an eyebrow. “I mean, if you guys want to, I would appreciate it, but I’m not going to force-“

“No, who.. aided you in the creation of this child? They are going to help you nurse it, correct?” Your eyes widened and you couldn’t stop your face from turning beet red. Tim groaned and Dick sighed, turning to Damian to probably tell him off. Bruce shifted awkwardly, looking just as uncomfortable as you.

“Um, I..” You looked around nervously, your eyes wandering to Jason. He hadn’t seemed to have processed anything his brother’s had said, and instead still appeared to be in shock. You raised your eyebrows at him, silently pleading with him to say something. He snapped out of it, clearing his throat.

“I… what?” He said, running his fingers through his hair. Everyone looked back at him, and Tim rolled his eyes.

“Shortstack over here was just asking Y/N who her baby daddy is,” Tim replied. Jason’s eyes went wide as he realized what that meant, and your stomach did a couple flips. What were you supposed to say? _Hi, yes, we’ve just been going out for a year behind your backs and now he’s going to be the father of my child._ Haha, nope.

You sighed, realizing that you were going to have to tell them sooner or later. “Guys, listen. I, uh,” you gulped, stealing a glance at Jason. He looked how you felt, pale and slightly sick. But nevertheless, he nodded, encouraging you to go on. You took a deep breath. “I have a boyfriend. And, uhm, we’ve been dating for about a year now.” More shocked faces.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Did any of you guys know about this?”

You stumbled back, overwhelmed at all of the questions at once. Stumbled right back into Jason, who placed a steadying hand on your shoulder, pulling you closer. Alfred coughed, grabbing everyone’s attention, and held up a hand, stopping all of the other’s questions.

“Please, let Miss Y/N breathe. I’m sure she’s just as surprised as all of you are, and interrogating her is not going to help matters,” he said sternly. Dick took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to overwhelm you,” he spoke up soothingly. Damian stood with his arms crossed and his shoulders set, trying to mask his curiosity but failing. Tim made no effort to do so, just leaned back against the computer desk, patiently waiting for you to get your bearings and continue.

You leaned back into Jason, grabbing onto his other hand and holding on for dear life. The movement did not go unnoticed; Bruce’s eyes flickered to your adjoined hands and back to your face. He raised his brows, narrowing his eyes at you. You couldn’t stop yourself from nervously tapping your thigh under his penetrating stare.

“I.. I have to go.. I’m sorry, I have to go,” you muttered, pushing Jason away and hurried up the steps, away from their worried voices and accusatory stares. You made it all the way to the bathroom, before finally retching into the toilet. You knew that sick feeling hadn’t been for nothing . Apparently, you’d been pregnant long enough that the morning sickness was already there. You wiped your mouth on your sleeve, leaning back against the wall and curled into a ball.

You couldn’t stop the intrusive thoughts from coming. _What if they don’t want this? Don’t want me to be with their brother, of all people? Their son? What if_ he _doesn’t want this? Doesn’t want_ me _after this?_ You took a shaky breath in, throwing your head back and hitting the wall behind you. Tears ran down your face, blurring your vision.

Hey,” someone murmured softly. You jumped, looking up at the doorway. Jason. He reached back and closed the door, then sat down next to you. You wiped your eyes, leaning against him. You both stayed like that for awhile.

“What’s wrong, doll?” He finally asked. You looked up, searching his face. His brows were furrowed, his eyes full of worry. He reached for your hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you want this?” You blurted out. He tilted his head a bit, quirking a brow.

“What?”

All of the emotions you’d felt in the last couple of hours had taken a toll on you, and now it was like a dam exploding. Everything just came out. “Did you ever want them to know about us? Do even you want a baby, Jason? You’ve never wanted to be vulnerable, to let people know that you have emotions. You don’t want them to know you have weaknesses, that you aren’t actually this big tough guy that you’ve made them think you are. You don’t want them to think you could actually _feel things_.” Your voice had started out barely audible, but now it was loud and raw. Salty tears were rolling down your face again. “Do you still want to be together after all of this?” Your voice broke on the last note. Jason’s eyes widened, mouth ajar.

“C’mere, Y/N,” he murmured, reaching out and pulling you into his lap. Your breathing was heavy, and your face was stained with tears. He cupped your cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, quietly humming. “I’ll always want to be with you, no matter what. _You_ are what got through to me after I’d come back, you are the one that made me realize it was alright to feel things. That it was _alright_ to love. I don’t want that taken away from me, not now, not ever. I wanna be there for you whenever you need me. Whether it’s a bad day at work, a crippling injury, or a certain baby coming into this world,” he whispered, grinning a little as he gripped your chin and tilted your eyes up to his. “I’ll be there.” You felt the corners of your mouth tilt up the slightest bit, and you pulled him closer for a brief kiss. You were still uneasy, though.

“What about your family? What will they think?” He chuckled, hugging you to his chest.

“You’ve worked with them for years, doll. I’m pretty sure they love you more than they love me.” You giggled and punched him on the arm, giving him a look of amusement and slight disapproval. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Y/N. They’ll be happy.” You let out a sigh of relief, all of the tension bleeding away as you sagged against his chest.

You closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling of just sitting there with him, in perfect harmony. A tiny sigh escaped your lips as he began rubbing soothing circles into your back.

“Are you ready? For a family?” You asked. He looked down at you, caught off guard.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, you know? Sometimes things just happen, and they can be good or they can be bad. But,” he continued, fiddling with a lock of your hair. “I am excited, if that’s what you meant. I do want a family with you. It’s just not something I’d ever plan for. I think I’d be too scared to actually go through with it if we had planned it.” You chuckled, leaning into him.

“You don’t have anything to be scared of, Jay. I see the way you interact with kids. Lian, even Damian sometimes. You’re going to be a great father,” you murmured against his chest. He held you close, planting a soft kiss on top of your head.

“I love you, you know that. Nothing in this whole world could ever change that, Y/N.” You smiled, letting out a tiny sigh.

“I love you, too, Jay. Always and forever.”


End file.
